toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 18: And What Do We Call You?
is the eighteenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Although Zaram has left the Shadow Line and has become ToQ 6gou, he does not wish to remain with the ToQgers. When Ring Shadow traps people by putting rings with their names on their heads, Zaram, who should have eschewed his old Shadow name, must find a way to help the ToQgers and escape his former shackles as a Shadow. Plot At Castle Terminal, Emperor Z confronts General Schwarz about Zaram with an interest in the former Shadow Line member. However, he reveals he knows he is acting behind his back, and warns General Schwarz to cease unauthorized activities. On the Ressha, though he has given back the AppliChanger and his powers have finally faded away, the topic of letting Zaram join the ToQgers is brought into question before they arrive at Henzutsū Dark Station where the Shadow Creep Ring Shadow is torturing people with his headbands. The ToQgers find Zaram with Ring Shadow and see him get a headband, but he is immune to Ring Shadow's ability as he has long since discarded his name. However, Emperor Z arrives and revives Zaram's nature as a creature of darkness as he and Right are both subjected to Ring Shadow's power. Emperor Z tells Zaramu to meet him again to continue discussion with Right as incentive. Though Hikari refuses to trust him completely, Zaramu promises to save Right and find a place where he can die. Back on the Ressha, the gang debates on what to do before Hikari gets an idea. Later, Zaram arrives to where Emperor Z is waiting as he proceeds to torture Zaram to find how he has opened his heart to the light. After Right tricks Ring Shadow to remove the headband, the other ToQgers arrive as they use the Rainbow Rush to give Zaram a new name: Akira Nijino. Emperor Z gets his answer upon seeing the rainbow, and, dejected by his inability to be accepted by the light, leaves Ring Shadow to deal with the ToQgers with Akira allowed to fight alongside them as ToQ 6gou. After being defeated by ToQ 6gou, Ring Shadow overpowers ToQ-Oh before ToQ 6gou summons the Drill Ressha which combines with ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Drill to destroy the Shadow Creep. With everything back to normal, save for his ideal, Akira turns down the ToQgers' offer to join them aboard the Ressha as he walks off to protect the Rainbow Line in his own way. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Erika: *Shogo: *Kuliner Announce Voice: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for And What Do We Call You?: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 3gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Station 17: The Sky After the Rain, Station 18: And What Do We Call You?, Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh and Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous. DSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢君の名を呼べば *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢君の名を呼べば Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi